


Boxers or Briefs

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Summary: A story about a question, and the start of a new relationship. Batjokes fluff





	Boxers or Briefs

What's going on? I just woke up after being knocked out by Joker. There was no one around and Joker had escaped. I reached up and made sure my mask was still on. I never get knocked out so this is big.  
"Alfred, what's going on?" I call through my communicator.  
"Ah, Master Bruce, I was starting to get worried, I hadn't heard from you," he replied.  
"Nothing seems out of place, but I'd like to get checked out to be sure," I say seriously. What did he do? He can't have just knocked me out and not done anything. That's not him.  
After arriving at the batcave and examining myself, I find nothing out of the ordinary. I keep thinking about what he could have done though. Did he look under the mask and find my identity?  
A few days go by and I find myself fighting Joker again, so I decide to ask him, "What did you do to me while I was unconscious?"  
"Nothing much Bats," he laughs.  
I get in a hold, ready to throw a punch and I ask again, "Nothing Joker?"  
"Well, I might have looked at something, something personal," he keeps laughing.  
"Under the mask?" I ask worried what he would do with my identity.  
"No,"  
"Then what?" I punch him.  
He gets up and dances away, "The best way to really get to know someone is to find out what their preference is."  
"What preference?"  
"Boxers or Briefs?"  
"You didn't," I scowl.  
"I did. Really Bats, that's not what I expected. Nothing down there! How do you not get chaffed?" He laughed more.  
"The suit has a built in fan," I say seriously. I feel like this is worse than him finding out my identity.  
After a minute, I decide to ask the main question on my mind, "Why did you look?"  
"Oh Batsy, don't you know I'm batty for you?" he said as he disappeared into an alley, leaving me there to think. After a minute, I called for him to see if he was still there.  
"What Bats?" he came dancing back around the corner.  
"What about you?" I asked, wondering.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Your preference."  
"Oh, do you really care that much Batsy?" he laughed.  
After a few seconds he quit laughing and got more serious, "Boxers. Boxers with bats."  
I thought about it for a minute and decided to confide in him, "I do wear Boxers sometimes. Boxers with Joker cards."  
"Oh Bats," he sighed. And that was how our random, ridiculous and mismatched relationship began and it's been going strong ever since.


End file.
